Sidekicks Unite
by Flower princess11
Summary: Something wicked is underway across the multiverse when Danny, Timmy, Jimmy and Spongebob all get captured and it's up to their friends Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Patrick, Sandy, Wanda, Cosmo, Sheen, Carl and the others to save them and find out who's behind their capture and stop whoever is responsible from taking over the multiverse. Requested by 1towrite. Enjoy :)
1. Uh Oh!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Danny_ _Phantom, The Fairly Odd Parents_ or any of the characters used here. Danny Phantom and the Fairly Odd Parents are the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Sidekicks Unite**

**_Chapter 1: Uh Oh!_**

It was a beautiful, simple Saturday morning in the city known as Retroville, and local boy genius, Jimmy Neutron was out in his backyard with his robotic dog Goddard, doing his bi monthly rocket tune up. His mother was out grocery shopping and his dad was at work at the local car dealership, so Jimmy used this time to get some work done.

"Just a little more...and she should be ready for deep space by lunch time..."Jimmy said as he filled his rocket with his specially design rocket fuel.

_**"BARK! BARK!.**_..'Goddard barked in his robotic dog like voice.

As Jimmy continued to fill his rocket up, something got Goddard's attention, the robotic dog saw a squirrel and robot or not, he still has dog instincts and began to chase after it.

_**"BARK! BARK!..**_."Goddard let out as he chased after the squirrel, while Jimmy continued to tend to his rocket.

Goddard playfully chased the squirrel around the yard, until the squirrel hid behind large bush, and the robotic dog went in after it...however, for some reason, when Goddard was in there, something happened.

_**"AHHHHHHHHHH!**_..."Goddard let out as he was suddenly electrocuted and fell to the ground, in a smoking mess.

Jimmy heard the scream, turned around and gasped in horror.

_**"GODDARD!..**_.'Jimmy screamed as he immediately ran to his beloved pet and picked him up.

"What on earth happened to you, boy?..."Jimmy asked in worry as he used his watch to do a diagnostic of him.

He was relieved that was just shorted out, not destroyed, and his automatic repair system would fix him up in a few hours, but what did this.

_"He he he.._.."Was heard.

"Who's there?! Show yourself?!...'Jimmy shouted as he pulled out his laser watch, ready to deal with whoever came here to mess with him and his dog.

Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes and something jumped out and before Jimmy could even reacted, he found himself hoisted up.

_**"WHAT? NO! LET GO OF ME!...**_'Jimmy's yell could be heard, and then there was silence.

If one were to walk into the Newtron backyard right now, they would see a shorted out Goddard, a half fueled rocket and no boy genius.

Uh Oh...

* * *

_Meanwhile In Dimmsdale_

In another dimension, in the town known as Dimmsdale, Timmy Turner was bored out of his wits. His fairies had to go to fairy world for some meeting with the fairy council, leaving him without magic for the last passed hour.

That's 59 minutes and 59 seconds longer than he's used to. And what's worse, his parents are hogging the TV to watch some spanish soap opera, even though they can't speak Spanish, so he can't even chew the day away watching TV.

"I'm so bored...so bored..."Timmy said in a droll voice as he just laid at the ground, staring at the clouds, though he noticed they were in interesting shapes.

"Heh...that one looks like the Crimson Chin...'Timmy said, deciding to do some cloud watching since he had nothing else to do and his friends were all busy right now.

"Hehe...That one sort of looks like Mark...and that one looks like a snowman..."Timmy said, almost amused by this...

He then saw one cloud in particular that got his attention.

"Hmm...funny, but that cloud almost looks like-

"A fairy...'A new voice said.

Timmy's eyes widened and he looked around, and then saw no one there and Timmy got suspocois.

"Who said that?!..."Timmy shouted as he didn't like this.

His inner most sense of danger was tingling, so he tried to run to his house, only for something to happen.

_**'HEY! HANDS OFF!.**_.."Timmy shouted, before silence fell.

If one were to walk into the Turner lawn right now, they would see that there was no bucktooth child...only his pink hat remained on the now empty lawn.

Uh Oh...

* * *

_Meanwhile Under The Sea_

It was a typical day in the underwater town of Bikini Bottom and Spongebob Squarepants, the fry cook at the popular burger joint, The Krusty Krab was out in his yard, playing with his beloved pet snail Gary, his best friend Patrick was currently sleeping under his rock and Squidward demanded silence as he practiced his clarinet.

So Spongebob just continued to play with his pet, laughing merrily.

"Go get the ball, Gare-Bare...'Spongebob laughed as he threw the ball to his pet snail, who slowly slithered away to get it, all the while the sea sponge laughed, getting attention fron his cranky neighbor.

"Will you keep it down! I am trying to rehearse!...'Squidward yelled from his window.

"Sorry Squidward...hey, you wanna play fetch with Gary?..."Spongebob offered in a chipper voice.

"No thanks, now keep it down!...'Squidward shouted before slamming the window shut.

Just then, Gary slithered back to his master, with the ball in his mouth.

"Good boy Gary...'Spongebob said as he patted his snail on the head and then threw the ball away, and the snail slithered to get it.

Spongebob laughed, but stopped when he saw a jellyfish coming by, getting his interest and he then saw the jellyfish land inside his flower like bushes.

"Oh, hey there little guy..."Spongebob said as he went to check on the little jellyfish, however, when he went to the bush, something happened.

"Hey, you're not a jellyfish, you're-_**AH!.**_...'Spongebob screamed and was soon silenced.

_**'I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KEEP IT DOWN!.**_..'Squidward yelled, only to calm when he saw the absence of the sponge in his yard.

"Finally..."Squidward muttered before going back to clarinet practiice.

Gary the Snail however, came back and was surprised and worried to see the lack of his master anywhere in the yard...

It's almost like he vanished into thin air...

Uh oh...

* * *

_Meanwhile In Amity Park_

In another world, in the town known as Amity Park, a superhero by the name of Danny Phantom was once again dealing with the biggest nuisance in his daily life as a party time teen ghost hero in an alleyway a few blocks from his house.

_**"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST! AND YOU SHALL TREMBLE AT THE AWESOME POWER OF MY GLORIOUS BOXES!...**_"The ghost in the overalls shouted dramatically as he summoned some old boxes that where around and threw them to the hero.

Who simply became intangible and they flew through him and the boy just had an annoyed look on his face.

"Please, this is the 15th's time this week you bugged me...and it's going to be the fifteenth time I kick your butt back to the ghost zone, can't you just stay there, much less painful for you...'Danny said.

**_"DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE, THE POWER OF THE BOX GHOST!..._**"The blue skinned ghost shouted and Danny groaned as his words fell on deaf ears yet again.

"Whatever, I so don't have time for this...'Danny muttered as he pulled out his thermos and quickly sucked the stupid villain in, trapping him.

"Finally..."Danny muttered, as he was about to head back home, only for a familiar blue mist to come out of his mouth once more that day.

"Oh, who could it be now?...'Danny muttered as he put his game face on...

'Alright, show yourself!...'Danny shouted with his hands glowing in preparation...however, something unexpected happened.

Danny suddenly found himself being sucked into something that was hidden in the darkness of the end of the alley and he couldn't see.

"W-What's happening?...'Danny shouted as he tried to fly away to escape but whatever was pulling him in was just too strong.

"W-What?..._**NO!...AHHHHHH!.**_..'Danny screamed before he disappeared...and then there was a silence inside the alley, which was only broken by the sounds of sinister laughter.

"Finally...'A voice said as a shadowy figure then pulled out what looked to be a phone and contacted someone.

"I managed to get Daniel...it was far too easy..."The figure said.

_"Good, that makes all four of them...get back to base for the next phase of the plan..._'Someone on the other end said, before hanging up.

The figure laughed darkly again before disappearing, leaving with what looked to be a thermos, with his own prisoner trapped inside of it.

Uh Oh, yet again...

First Jimmy, then Timmy, then Spongebob and now Danny...

Four characters, from different worlds, all faced something and are now missing and it is no coincidence. Something or someone has captured Danny, Timmy, Jimmy and Spongebob...

But what, who and more important..._why?_

**-**_**To be continued-**_

Next time on _Sidekicks Unite_

_**Where are the heroes?**_

* * *

**A/N:** This fanfic takes place after "_**Mandie's New Target"**_, I am planning on doing more stuff with the Nicktoons Unite Series

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	2. Where Are The Heroes?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Danny_ _Phantom, The Fairly Odd Parents_ or any of the characters used here. Danny Phantom and the Fairly Odd Parents are the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover, they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Sidekicks Unite**

**_Chapter 2: Where Are The Heroes? _**

Jazz Fenton, older sister of Danny Fenton A.K.A Danny Phantom had just arrived home from the library, having worked on her thesis regarding the study of ghost envy and she was now home.

"Mom? Dad? Danny?..."Jazz called but got no answer and felt the need to be cautious.

In The Fenton Home, you never know what to expect.

She entered the kitchen and saw a note of the fridge, in her mother's cursive hand writing.

"Hey Danny and Jazz...we ran out of ectoplasmic material for our weapons and we had to step out to get some more...we will be back later, there is some extra money on the table for pizza and the emergency numbers are by the phone...see ya later, mom and dad..."Jazz read the note.

At least that explained why things were so quiet and that there house wasn't half in shambles like it usually is.

Jazz then went to get a drink of water and then looked around and saw that her brother Danny, who wasn't home.

Since it is Saturday, it means that he is likely with his friends right now, hanging out or facing a ghost.

Both which intrigued Jazz as she found herself dialing her brother's phone, since she has already done all of her homework in advance and read every book in the house three times, so she felt that maybe some interaction with other teenagers would be appropriate right now, even if it is her little brother and his friends.

However, to her surprise, he didn't pick up his cell phone. She dialed once more and got no answered and then decided to dial Sam or Tucker to see what's up.

After a few moments, the phone picked up.

_"Hello..._"Sam greeted on the other end.

"Hey, Sam, it's Jazz...is Danny there with you?..."The red haired girl asked.

"_No, I haven't seen him all morning...why?.._.'Sam asked.

"I tried calling him but he didn't answer his phone..."Jazz said and both girls got worried.

They called Tucker, who also confirmed that he hasn't seen Danny either.

"_Sorry guys, but I haven't seen Danny since last night.._."Tucker said, referring to their nightly patrol of the town.

Okay, neither of them have seen Danny and he wasn't picking up his phone.

That could mean a number of scenarios...and none of them were good.

Sam and Tucker arrived to Fenton Works as fast as they could, since this situation was too serious to have over the phone.

"Okay, okay...let's not panic...I am sure Danny is around here some place..."Tucker said as they were outside, but Sam soon appeared.

"I wouldn't say that..."Sam said as she revealed something she saw shining in a nearby alley.

It was Danny's Fenton Thermos and they got a bad feeling about this.

"Okay, _now_ we can panic..."Tucker said, since he knew that a thermos minus a Danny equals nothing good for them.

"It's alright...let's just go get the Boo-merang and try and track him..."Jazz suggested and the other two nodded.

The got the stupidly named tracking device and Jazz ordered it to get a lock on Danny's ghost signature.

She threw it in the air...but it fell to the ground, not moving anywhere.

'What's the matter with this thing? Don't tell me that it's broken!..."Sam said as Tucker looked over it.

Since he was the tech whiz of the group and sometimes snuck a peak at the Fenton weapons designs, he had some knowledge on them.

"I don't get it, it's not broken...why isn't it picking up on Danny's ecto signature?.."Tucker asked out loud.

The Boo-merrang might have a goofy name but it could tract any ghost anywhere in the world, no matter how long it has to, like the time Jazz used it to tract Danny for 10 years when he dealt with his evil but former future self.

So why isn't it working now?

"I think we can answer that..."A new voice came into the room, catching their attention.

The trio of teens turned around and got in defensive position but calmed down when they saw who it was.

"Cosmo and Wanda?.."Sam said, surprised to see that their magical allies from Dimmsdale where here.

"What are you two doing here?..."Tucker asked and Cosmo, for some reason suddenly burst in tears, his tears nearly dripping on them.

_**"WAH! HE'S MISSING JUST LIKE HIM!.**_.."Cosmo bawled like a baby before clinging to his wife, who rubbed him on his back, trying to comfort him.

"What are you talking about?..."Sam asked, getting a bad feeling about this.

"Danny's not the _only_ one who's missing..."Wanda said sadly as she pulled out a pink hat from behind her.

They only knew one person they know who wears a hat like that one.

"Timmy..."Sam whispered and Wanda nodded.

"We came home and couldn't find him anywhere, we just found his pink hat in the yard...we checked all of our enemy's hideout's in our world but they haven't seen him and we decided to check the other worlds and they haven't seen him either..."Wanda said.

"What do you mean by _other worlds_?..."Jazz asked and Wanda raised her wand.

_**POOF!**_

* * *

The trio of teenagers and the fairy godparents soon appeared in a new room.

It's Jimmy's lab but there is no Jimmy anywhere.

They did however see Carl, Sheen, Cindy and Libby. They also saw Sandy Cheeks, Patrick and even Squidward for some reason.

"What's going on here, you guys?..."Jazz asked.

_**"THEY'RE ALL GONE!..."**_Sheen shouted dramatically, while Patrick started crying.

_**"SPONGEBOB DISAPPEARED!...**_"Patrick cried as he clung to Sandy.

"We went to his house but he wasn't there and poor lil' Gary was slithering all around his back yard looking for him, we checked all of his favorite places to go but he wasn't there..."Sandy said and Patrick cried even louder, much to the annoyance of Squidward, who was brought here against his wishes when Cosmo and Wanda asked them about Timmy and realized that Spongebob was missing too.

" Oh boo hoo, so what? At least it's quiet now..."Squidward asked and the others send him a glare.

"No one has seen Nerdtron either...Carl and Sheen went over to his place and found Goddard shorted out and he wasn't there either, so they came running to us to beg us to help find him but he wasn't at the candy bar or the park and that's when Cosmo and Wanda came to us and found out he is missing too..."Cindy said.

'We didn't _beg_ you guys!..."Sheen shouted in offense but shrinked back at the glare the bossy blonde girl sent him.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz didn't like what they were hearing.

Someone or something had taken not only Danny, but also Timmy, Jimmy and Spongebob too.

Where have all of the heroes gone?!

**-**_**To be continued-**_

Next time on _Sidekicks Unite_

_**The Search for clues**_

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415: **We still don't know who captured all of the heroes yet..but we will soon.

**Invader Johnny: **You can say that again...

**1ToWrite: **Thank you, also, don't mention it ;)

**Lyoko Assassin: **Thanks for the suggestion but that I didn't watch that movie.

**61394: **We will find out why the heroes have been captured soon...

**Frost Hunter: **Not sure, let's wait and see...

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


End file.
